The Child of the Sun and Moon
by PinkiePieParty122894
Summary: What if Lord Demanitus had a forth student? One that didn't betray him? What if his loyal student had discovered the Sundrop and Moondrop which both ended up inside him? What if he realized his old pupils and Zhan Tiri's followers will come after him? What if he was hidden away and is found by his counterpart? What if he ends up meeting a certain alchemist? What will happen? Yaoi
1. I Must Keep You Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tangled the Series**

It was late at night in Corona as Lord Demanitus was in his lab working on something as he sighs a bit and shakes his head. He then turns towards a bed and smiles a soft smile. Laying on the bed was a boy around the age of 13 as he had spiky blond hair with blue streaks going through his hair as he had pale skin and whisker birth marks on his cheeks. He wore a black cloak with a hood and a blue shirt and black pants and boots. His name is Naruto Uzumaki his most precious and youngest student and vessel for both the Sundrop and Moondrop which turned his once red hair to a blond color and gave him blue streaks.

He then frowns for a moment as he knew he was going to miss him once he was gone as he then shakes his head. "No you're doing this for him, if they get their hands on him they will..." He couldn't even finished that sentence as he continues to work on the machine. Once he was finished he looked at his work and then moved it down to where his Demanitus Device was kept and hooked it up. He then goes back to where Naruto was and enters the room. He felt tears go down his face as he picks him up and carries him to the machine he built which was a Cryo Chamber.

He puts him inside it and places a scroll in his hands which was letter to Naruto from him explaining why he did this and so on and how he begged him to forgive him. After that he closed up the machine while the tears kept coming and then he activated the machine and left. Knowing that in his heart this was the only way to keep him safe.


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tangled the Series**

Rapunzel and Cassandra and Xavier looked at the demanitus device and smiled happy that they were able to stop the storm and that much to Rapunzel's joy Pascal was okay. They all about to leave when Rapunzel's hair started glowing making her confused. "Raps what's up with your hair?" Cassandra asked her making Rapunzel shocked she was about to answer her when her hair becomes undone and they begin to move on its own like they were trying to lead her somewhere.

Rapunzel gains a confused look but she allows her hair to lead her which leads her to a wall which Xavier saw as he begins to bang on it and find a trigger and pushes it which allows a door to open. Rapunzel enters inside and finds her hair wrapping around a chamber like machine. She approaches it while Cassandra grabs her sword just in case. Rapunzel then noticed something glowing inside the chamber and wipes the window of some frost and noticed a boy of 13 was inside it as his hair was glowing.

Rapunzel's eyes widen at this and she immediately opens the machine up freeing the boy whom then falls in her arms. He then groans and looks up at Rapunzel with a dazed look his hair was glowing just like her's. "Who are you? And where's Lord Demanitus?" Naruto asked her in a confused tone making Rapunzel's and Cassandra's and Xavier's and Pascal's eyes widen at that. The boy then passes out in Rapunzel's arms as his and Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing.

Rapunzel looks at Naruto as she realized something. "He has the same kind of hair as me." She says shocking Cassandra and Xavier and Pascal as they all leave together as they were leaving they saw that Naruto was holding a scroll in his hands as he was calling out for Lord Demaintus in his sleep.

**Meanwhile in Old Corona**

Varian was in his lab looking at his father whom was trapped inside the Amber with heart break. "Don't worry dad, I will get to the bottom of this. I promise." He says as he then stands up and begins to sing.

**"I will make you proud, get the answers and set you free. Don't worry whatever it might take I'm finding a way. And I swear right now! That no matter what comes of me, anybody who stands or has stood in my path they are going to pay! They...will...pay." **He finishes and then clenches his fists and looks up and has a hateful look in his eyes. Varian was going to make everyone pay for not being there for him when he needed them most starting with Rapunzel.


	3. A New Home and an Old Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tangled the Series **

In the Castle of Corona Naruto was in his room with a sad and depressed look on his face as he remembered the conversation he had with Rapunzel a few days ago.

**Flashback Begins **When Naruto woke up he found himself in a room as he looks around feeling confused he had no idea where he was he then gets out of bed and goes to the door and opens it as he did this he saw a girl with really long golden hair as his eyes widen when he recognized the power that radiated inside the hair. "The sundrop, but how?" He says as he always thought he was the only one with the sundrop. Rapunzel's eyes widen realizing that Naruto knew about the sundrop inside her as she also noticed how Naruto has really long golden hair like her just now only it also has some blue streaks in them as well.

Naruto then noticed his hair was dragging on the floor again making him groan as he closed his eyes and his hair begins to become short as it did before when she found him as Rapunzel's eyes widen at that. "How did you do that?" She asked him making Naruto smile at her. "Oh that, it's just a spell my mentor taught me after the flower saved me when I got injured by one of Zhan Tiri's followers." He tells him as he then wondered something. "By the way miss ummm..." It was then that he realized he never got her name as Rapunzel realized what was wrong. "Oh that's right my name is Rapunzel I'm the Princess of Corona." She explains to him making Naruto confused.

"Wait you're the Princess of Corona? What happened to Prince Lucas?" He asked her feeling confused as Rapunzel then begins to frown when she remembered that he was in that strange machine. "Oh by the way my name is Naruto." He tells her making Rapunzel nod her head as she rubs her arm a bit nervously. "Naruto how long were you in that machine for?" She asked him making Naruto think. "Umm a few days maybe give or take." He says to her making Rapunzel frown a bit.

"Who was the name of your mentor?" She asked him curiously as Naruto smiles at her. "He's Lord Demanitus he's more than just my mentor he's basically like my father since he took me in when I was living on the streets when I was a young child." He says to her smiling at the thought of him as Rapunzel felt like she was being punched in the gut since she knew what she was going to tell him next was the hardest thing to do. "Naruto I'm sorry to say this but...you were in there a lot longer than a few days in actuality you've been gone for almost a hundred years." She tells him making Naruto fall to his knees.

"But I was in the castle only a few days ago." He says with a sad and heart broken look. Rapunzel goes over to him as tears go down his face as he finally realized that everyone he loved was gone as he felt sick as he begins to cry and sob as Rapunzel hugged him and comforted him as he cries into her chest.

**Flashback End **

After that incident Naruto barely came out of his room not that he wanted to it was just hard walking around outside Corona since it will just bring back some painful memories. He was grateful towards Rapunzel though for allowing him to stay at the Castle and gave him his own room and etc as she even gave him the scroll that contained Lord Demanitus's last letter to him but he couldn't bare to look at it since it was way to painful yet and he still had a hard time accepting that the father figure he had loved and looked up to was gone now and was never coming back.

He sighs as he looks outside and saw it was day time he then decides to go down and get himself something to eat as he grabs his boots and dressed himself in usual clothes which was an orange shirt and brown pants and boots and a dagger attached to his hip and his black hooded cloak as he walks out the room and heads towards the kitchen when he noticed that people were walking around with paintings as he became confused.

He then spots Eugene and goes up to him. "Hey Eugene." He greeted the ex criminal making him look at him with his usual grins. "Hey Naru, whats up? How you feeling?" He asked him as he was well aware about how the kid was pretty depressed after finding out that all of his loved ones was gone now and etc as he also knew that if Naruto didn't have Rapunzel whom gave him so much support he was scared of what would happen to the poor kid.

"Well I was wondering why everyone is setting up all these paintings in the castle." He tells him making Eugene shrug a bit. "Apparently they are setting some kind of art exhibit in the castle and apparently the king is encouraging the entire Kingdom to be creative and etc and Blondie is supposed to pain a mural only problem is well...she seems to be have trouble deciding on what to paint." He tells him making Naruto frown at that. "Really? So she's got painters block huh? Oh speaking of which where's Cass?" He asked him as he looks around with his head a bit making Eugene shrugged.

"Apparently she's been called on an assignment to help find Feldspar apparently he's missing." He tells him shocking Naruto since he actually met the guy and was immediately reminded of his ancestor Greg whom owned the shoe shop as well and it was passed down from each of their families for generations. Naruto then gains a sad look on his face as Eugene knew that look on his face as he winces as he realized he had made Naruto unintentionally depressed he then thought of an idea he thought might cheer him up.

"Hey kid I have an idea why don't you make a painting for the art gallery I mean it may take your mind off the whole you know all the well you know." Eugene suggested as Naruto smiles a bit. "Yeah I do believe that will help and I have an idea what to paint." He says as he goes to get some art supplies when he stopped frozen in his tracks when he realized he couldn't leave the castle yet. He looks outside and ends up having some painful flashbacks that makes it feels like someone is squeezing his heart.

He then shakes as tears comes down his face as he backs away from the door way making Eugene look at Naruto with sympathy as he watched the kid head towards the library in the castle. A few hours later the door opens and Queen Arianna came into the room where she finds a sad Naruto just sitting by the window look outside as she could tell he has been crying. "Hey Naru how are you feeling?" She asked the young child with concern.

She knew about how hard things have been for the poor boy since he had to adjust to a different time and is forced to accept everything is now different and that everyone he loved is gone. Arianna felt she could understand his grief since when Rapunzel was taken there were at times she felt that her daughter was never coming back and that she was dead. Naruto looks up at her and wipes his tears away.

"I'm fine, I just thinking about what to paint for the gallery." He tells her as he was half lying which she could tell. She sighs and goes over to him and sits down next to him as she then pulls him into a hug. "It's okay, I know it hurts when you lose someone and I know how hard it is to accept that they are gone but you must remember that your loved ones would not of want you to mourn for them forever Naruto, they would of wanted you to be happy and move on with your life I mean yes it is okay to mourn for them and miss them but you shouldn't do it every day for the rest of your life." She tells him as Naruto smiles a sad smile at her knowing that she was right.

"Thank you, your highness you remind me so much of your ancestor Lucas, you truly inherited his compassion and kind heart." He says making Arianna smile as she watched Naruto leave the room to talk to Rapunzel and ask if she can let him borrow any of her art supplies when she entered the room and saw the creepy tree painting. "Ummm Rapunzel what's with this painting?" He asked her as he stared at it. Something about this painting gave him an uneasy feeling in a way it felt familiar he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh this? Well I have been having trouble painting because of my painter's block so I decided to take a painting lesson." She tells him as she looked drained emotionally to Naruto. "Are you okay? You look I don't know tired?" He asked her as Rapunzel nodded her head yes but she was acting like a zombie. She then walked out the room as Naruto looked back at the painting and examines it some more.

_"I know this painting is familiar but I just can't put my finger on it." _He thinks to himself as he then remembered his mentor's old library and lab as he knew that if anything it should have the answers there. He then decides to head out to seek answers when he stopped and became frozen in his place again. Naruto shakes a bit as he tries to open the door as he was about to walk away when he remembered Rapunzel. She did so much for him and has been there for him when he's so broken.

Naruto then clenched his fists and takes a deep breath and opens the doors and rushes towards the old building which was now in ruins but none the less Naruto was happy it was still there. He walked around and finds an old lantern and lights it as he begins to walk around the old place as he did this he is hit with lots of memories of his past. Eventually he came across his old bedroom making him smile a sad smile as he enters inside and looks around it.

He then spots a picture of Lord Demanitus and felt his throat tightened as a tear went down his face and he smiles up at the painting. "Hello Lord Demanitus." He greeted it knowing he wasn't going to get an answer back. He then wipes his tears away and got to work. It took him a couple of days and some sleepless nights but he was able to find what he was looking for as he reads the pages he felt his heart sink. "No it can't be! We worked so hard to seal her away!" Naruto yells out as he then runs towards the castle to warn Rapunzel when he bumps into Cassandra and Eugene. "Where's Rapunzel?!" Naruto asked them making them look at him as they tell him what was going on as Naruto scowls.

"She's not Ms Sugarby, and she's no innocent old lady either she's a servant of Zhan Tiri and her true identity is Sugracha the Eternal and those creepy paintings of those trees are all part of a ritual to free Zhan Tiri!" Naruto explains to them as they had already knew about that except for her true identity so they can begin to head where the ritual was being done as Naruto told them which way to go and so on.

When they got there they saw that the ritual was already starting as Naruto glares at the old witch and takes out his dagger which turns into a sword shocking both Eugene and Cassandra. "Did you know he could do that?" Eugene asked Cassandra as she shook her head. Sugracha turns to them and smiles deviously as she grabs Eugene and Cassandra as Naruto dodged her attack and begins to fight her.

"Ah Naruto it's been such a long time has it not?" She asked him making Naruto scowl at her. "Let my friends go!" He yells at her making the old spirit laugh as she shifts into her true form. "You know I think I preferred her other form instead." Eugene says as Naruto rolls his eyes a bit as he then blasts her with his magic making her scream in pain as she loses her control over Rapunzel as Naruto goes up to the painting and destroys it. "No!" Sugracha yells out as she turns to glare at Naruto as Eugene and Cassandra were seen clutching yeh side of the cliff.

"Rapunzel go save Cass and Eugene I'll deal with this witch." He says and makes a shield out of his own magic as he begins to fight against one of the followers of Zhan Tiri he was just about to send her back into the portal when the old witch begins to speak once more. "Naruto wait! Before you do anything let me just say it's not too late." She says making Naruto stop as he looks at her feeling confused. "What do you mean?" He asked her glaring at her a bit as Sugracha turns back into her old woman form. "I know it must be hard dear, waking up in a strange new time knowing that everyone you love is gone." She says as she then waves her hands and shows him some images of his friends which Cassandra and Eugene and a Rapunzel noticed.

Naruto looks at them as he tries to go over to them as he tries to embrace them but they then disappears on contact making tears come down his face. "I know it hurts but Zhan Tiri can help, he can bring them all back to you. You won't ever be alone again my dear all you have to do is pledge your loyalty to him." She says as Naruto looks up and sees Zhan Tiri through the portal as he was smirking.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds when he then looks at Rapunzel and sees her struggling as his eyes widen he then turns to Sugracha and glares at her. "No! You're wrong! It's true everyone I had loved in the past is gone but I know now that well I'm not truly alone as long as I have my friends Rapunzel and Eugene and Cassandra and the King and Queen and Max and Pascal. Then I know that everything is gonna be okay." He says making Sugracha screech in anger which was quickly silenced by Max kicking her inside the portal which closes as everyone gains control of themselves.

Naruto then rushes over and helps Rapunzel help Cassandra and Eugene up. After that they all head back to the castle where the next day Rapunzel painted the mural but she got help from her friends as Naruto added his own piece of art to it as well as he backs up and smiles and stands next to Rapunzel as they both stare at the painting he made of her and himself and Eugene and Cassandra and Max and Pascal and of her parents.

Even though Naruto knew he was going to miss the friends he made in the past he knew at least he wasn't alone as long as he had Rapunzel and his new friends at his side.


	4. The Mood Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tangled the Series**

It was like any other day in Corona as the King was inside his castle sword fighting against someone as he shouts out about war and etc as Rapunzel was trying to get him to stop but it got her and Eugene and Cassandra and Naruto to be dragged towards the dungeon. _"Ugh how could this happen? All I wanted was to get them to stop fighting." _Naruto thinks to himself feeling terrible that everything has gone wrong.

**Several hours earlier **

Naruto was helping Rapunzel and Eugene and Cassandra set up for the huge dinner party that was supposed to start a new treaty with a different country as Naruto was on the ladder hanging up a banner. "Well the banner looks nice, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked as Maximus and Pascal grinned and nodded their heads while Rapunzel and Eugene and Cassandra were fighting with each other.

When Naruto saw this he rubs his face in agitation. "Not again." He says and comes down the ladder as he watched them fight with Maximus and Pascal both of them having worried looks as well. The blond haired scientist then walks over to Pete and Stan and stands next to them. "There at it again huh?" He asked them with a bit of an agitated look on his face as Pete looks at him and nods his head yes. "Pretty much, they fight more than my in laws...if I had in laws, I really wish I was married." Pete muttered the last part to himself but Stan and Naruto heard him.

Rapunzel then suggested they all go out and do a little shopping for supplies as Eugene and Cassandra angrily agreed with her and Naruto goes with them along with Pascal and Maximus in case they started fighting again and they had to split up a fight once more. And just like they predicted when they got to the market they were at each other's throats making Naruto and Maximus and Pascal frown at this they then heard someone laughing and they turned and see Xavier.

"Seems like our friends, are going through a rough patch." He says making Naruto and Maximus and Pascal look at him curiously as they all looked at each other and then follow the black smith inside. "I've seen this many times." He tells them smiling at them as Naruto sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah well, I just wish they would stop fighting each other especially since tonight is the banquet if they end up arguing with each other tonight then the whole thing will go wrong unless...hey Xavier do you have anything that can perhaps make them stop arguing with each other?" Naruto asked the black smith curiously.

Xavier smiles at him and goes over to a cabinet and opens and then pulls out a flask with a purple liquid inside which Naruto automatically recognizes. "It's a mood tonic, wow I have those in centuries." Naruto says grinning knowing that this will definitely work. Xavier laughs a bit as he hands it over to the blond haired boy. "I'm guessing you also know what to do?" He asked him making Naruto nod his head yes. "Of course we just have to add one drop each for Eugene, Cass, and Rapunzel." He says to him making Xavier nod his head. "Good well then I'll leave you to it." He says to him as Naruto places the mood tonic in his satchel and they all walk back to the castle and got to work right away.

Maximus and Pascal and Naruto were mixing up some lemonade to put the Mood Tonic in as Naruto was putting some sugar inside it as he takes a spoon and tastes it a bit. "Perfect, okay now Pascal carefully place each drop inside the lemonade, I'm going to get some cups for them." He says to the chameleon and goes to get them when he then jumps when he heard something slamming as he drops the cups but picks them up and then his eyes widen when he saw the entire potion was dumped inside the lemonade.

Naruto rushes over and takes the empty flask and looks inside. "This is not good." He says as he bites his thumb in a nervous manner as the door opens and Naruto quickly hides the empty flask behind his back as he smiles at them trying not to act at all suspicious. He saw that they were fight again as they all end up bumping into the barrel of lemonade as Eugene automatically lightens up and Naruto hands everyone a cup. "Here you go guys Max, Pascal and I made this especially for you." Naruto says to them as he smiling at them.

Eugene then wraps an arm around Naruto's shoulders and grins at him as he ruffles his hair a bit. "Gee thanks whiskers all that yelling has my throat dry and scratchy." He tells him as Naruto rolls his eyes and he fixes his hair. "Yeah well anyways enjoy." He says to them and then he goes to stand by Max and Pascal as they all took a cup of lemonade. "At least someone around here is considerate." Rapunzel says and they all downed the lemonade.

Naruto and Max and Pascal stands next to each other as they watched in anticipation as they waited to see if it works or not. "Blech, really not a fan of lemonade." Rapunzel says as she looks at it with a small hint of disgust. "It's bitter I like it." Cassandra says with her usual smile and places her cup down on a barrel and begins to walk away. "Why am I not surprised?" Eugene asked with an unamused expression on his face which of course got Cassandra going making her turn to him preparing to lash out like she usually does when the potion began to take affect and she smiles a bright happy smile at him something she never does at all.

"I can kind of see how that cannon would be fun. But at least consider the risk." She tells him nicely making Naruto's jaw drop. _"She sounds like Rapunzel." _He thinks to himself as he couldn't believe it. The potion then began to take affect for Eugene and Rapunzel as well as they all turned into their total opposites as they all left the kitchen and Naruto and Pascal and Max looks at each other and smiled big as they all high hoofed and claw and five with each other. "Yeah it worked!" Naruto says as he they all left the kitchen as well and followed them to see how things are now.

They then find Rapunzel making her new speech as she called Pittsford is the pits which was something she never did as Cassandra cheered her on and Eugene well he was not his usual confident self. Eugene then begins to show his concern in a less confident way which of course made Rapunzel roll her eyes and for Cassandra whom seemed to have noticed Rapunzel was in a bad mood and begins to chase her around trying to tickle her which of course made Naruto have to hold back his laughter as he bites on his hand to hold back a snicker.

Rapunzel then noticed Pete and Stan staring at them making her glare at them. "Stan? Pete? Uh was there something you would like to contribute to this discussion?" She asked them in a venomous manner which sends chills down Naruto's spine. _"Great not only did we turn Cass into another Rapunzel we also turned Rapunzel into another Cass...I starting to think this might of been a bad idea." _Naruto thinks to himself he was then taken out of his thoughts when he heard Rapunzel saying that they were acting like the total opposite of their normal selves as Naruto and Pascal and Max looks at each other and begins to try to sneak out of the room. "Naruto! Pascal! Maximus!" Rapunzel shouts at them as Naruto turns to her with a nervous look on his face.

"What did you three do? And don't try to cute squeak yourself out this because this Princess ain't buying it!" She yells at them making the trio look down to the floor with guilty expressions as Naruto was shifting his feet a bit. "Well...funny story actually." Naruto says as Rapunzel glares at him.

"What? I was trying to help Naruto and Max and Pascal teach you a lesson. The tonic brings out the opposite of your defining personal characteristics." He explains to them making Rapunzel roll her eyes. "So that's why I'm less cheerful, Eugene's a wimp. And Cass.." They all heard cheering as they turned and see Cassandra hopping astound excitedly. "Best Opposite Day Ever!" She cheers and goes back to hopping Xavier then gains a confused look and rubs his chin for a moment. "I don't understand it. The affects should have subsided by now." He tells them completely not understanding why it was still in affect as Naruto laughs in a nervous kind of way.

"Funny story really." Naruto says nervously and brings out the empty flask making the old black smith's eyes widen at this. "I'm so sorry we accidentally poured the whole potion in we didn't mean to honest." He tells him as he then turns to Rapunzel and the others. "Don't worry guys I know how else to reverse the potion." He tells them making Rapunzel raise an eyebrow and scoff. "You better." She tells him making Naruto chuckle a bit sounding kinda nervous. "When you find the three leaf echo plant come back here and I'll make a new batch for you." He tells them making them nod their heads as Naruto climbs on top of Max and they ride off to where the echo plant was.

When they finally got there Naruto climbs down and looks at all of the echo plants and his jaw drops when he sees it was covered in two leaf ones. "This is gonna take awhile." He says as he looks at Pascal and Max. "Okay I'll take care of the ones right here, Max you take the ones on the right and Pascal you take the ones on the left." He tells them making them nod their heads in understanding and they got to work right away. When they finally found it they rode back turn Xavier's when they end up accidentally knocking him out cold as Naruto and Pascal and Max looks at each other.

After covering Xavier with a blanket Naruto got to work and began to make the potion as he was wearing a gas mask while doing so after they were done they put it in the vial and put the rubber top on it to prevent it from spilling out after that Naruto drags Xavier to his bed and lays him down and covers him up with a blanket. "Sorry." He apologizes to the knocked out black smith and then he climbs on top of Max and they all rode back to the castle when they got there they find the banquet has already started as Naruto climbs off of Max and grins at Rapunzel. "Guys we got it!" Naruto says to them running towards them when he accidentally slips and falls and the potion falls into Eugene's fog machine making his eyes widen.

"Uh oh." Naruto says and he places his gas mask on his face as Rapunzel and Eugene and Cassandra turns back to normal. Rapunzel was then about to do her speech when she noticed Naruto wearing his gas mask which he usually only wears when he's working on new potions or serums or just working with alchemy something Naruto was very good at which in a way reminded her of Varian. "Umm Naruto why are you wearing a gas mask?" She asked him curiously making him turn to her. "You'll see in exactly, three...two...and one." He says pointing to Rapunzel's mom whom begins to boo at them and then she picks up a cake with her bare hands and eats in a disgusting way.

"Mom? Naruto what's going on?" She asked him making Naruto take off his mask as Nigel begins to laugh in an uncharacteristic kind of way. **(Not that I care because I hate Nigel.) **"That's why, the mood tonic doesn't just act as a way to switch people's personality traits it also acts as an antidote in other words what they all inhaled was another mood tonic." Naruto tells her making her eyes widen as she and Eugene and Cassandra saw everyone begin to fight each other not only that but the King has declared war on the griffin as he too was under the affects of the potion.

"This is not good." Naruto says as Rapunzel runs up to her father trying to snap him out of it. "Dad please! You're not thinking clearly! This is a huge mistake." Rapunzel tried to snap him out of it but the King then called the guards on them whom then drags them to the dungeon. _"Ugh how could this happen? All I wanted was to get them to stop fighting." _Naruto thinks to himself as they were all now locked up in a dungeon cell.

Naruto sighs as he has his knees pulled close to his chest and his hood up and over his face. "This is all my fault." He says as Cassandra then looks at him with an icy glare. "You're right this is all your's and Pascal's and Max's fault." She tells him making Naruto look down with guilt as Rapunzel then takes his hood down and sits down next to him making him look at her. "No, this is all our fault. We've been jerks to each other and Naruto and Max and Pascal were only trying to help." She tells them as she smiles at Naruto a bit whom of course smiles back at her.

"Look guys we are not perfect. Cass you could show a bit more compassion, and Eugene a does of humility every now and then wouldn't hurt." She tells them making them look down knowing she was right. "And maybe even I...don't have to be so upbeat all the time. And I should be more frank when I'm annoyed with things." She says as she then walks over to them as Naruto stands up as well and walks over to them. "The point is you guys are my best friends, and even though there are things about us that annoy each other, I wouldn't trade them for anything." She says to them making everyone smile.

"Neither would I." Naruto says to them grinning as they all had a group hug they then pulled away from said hug and Eugene picks the lock and while he was talking non stop Naruto and Cassandra and Rapunzel slips out of the cell and when Eugene realized they were gone he runs after them to catch up with them and when he gets there they all find the fighting hasn't stopped as they all got ready to help stop this as Eugene and Naruto escorted everyone to safety and Cassandra was fighting her father whom has the mind of a child now and when she was having trouble the thug whom she let in when she was still under the affects of the potion helped her.

While this was going on Rapunzel was trying to snap her father out of it but when she realized that kindness wasn't the answer she grabs a sword and stands in front of the griffin and when the King snaps out of it he hugs his daughter and apologizes to her as Naruto and Eugene and Cassandra walk over smiling. "Oh come on I want to see a brawl!" The Queen shouts out making the King turn it Naruto whom looks at him with a reassuring look. "Don't worry it doesn't seem like everyone inhaled too much so that means the affects of the potion should ware off in about fifteen minutes or less." He tells him making the King please to hear that.

Hours later after the Griffin left and the alliance was finally made and after the King and Queen left Naruto walks over to the ocean with his friends with the flask in his hands which has only one drop left. "Well I guess the best thing to do is to get rid of this thing before another incident like today happens again." Naruto says to them making Cassandra and Rapunzel and Eugene nod their heads in agreement as Naruto throws it into the ocean and they all walk back towards the castle while said flask was floating down the ocean until it went down a stream and landed near the shores near a small village.

When suddenly Varian appears and noticed the flask with a tiny drop of potion left and smirks. "Wow." He says and walks over to it and bends down and picks it up. "What do we have here?" He asked in a sinister kind of way and then walks back to his home with not so good intentions.


	5. The Quest for Varian

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tangled the Series

A few days after the whole Mood Potion events Naruto was inside Demanitus's old lab working on some things as he was trying to find the old scroll his master made that contained all of the incantations but couldn't seem to find them. Naruto sighs and rubs his face while leaning back in the chair he was sitting in while doing so he felt someone nudging him making him look and smile as he sees it's one of his two pet lions.

Their names were Luke and Lily he had them ever since he was a small child and he raised them since they were cubs he even trained them and etc they were his best friends as he was so happy that Demanitus placed them in the same machines he was found inside making him feel grateful towards his master for doing this for him.

He then pets Luke whom licks his hand in an affectionate manner. "I think we should take a break what do you say buddy?" Naruto says to him making Luke purr as Lily was fast asleep. They then head on out as Naruto goes outside and sees that everyone was decorating and setting everything up for Rapunzel's birthday as his two lions were walking next to him. Naruto then noticed Rapunzel and runs up to her. "Hey Rapunzel." Naruto greeted her making her turn to her friend and smile at him. "Hey Naruto how are you? And no way you have lions?" She asked him excitedly making him grin at her.

"Yup their names are Luke and Lily, and they are tamed and friendly." Naruto says to her as he pets them both and Rapunzel goes down and hugs them both and gets an affectionate lick from the two lions. Lance tries to pet them but gets a growl from Luke and Lily making him scream like a girl and hide behind Eugene. "You know what, I think I'm gonna check and see how the Princess's birthday cake is coming I mean someone needs to be the taste tester." Lance says and then runs off like a dog with his tail.

Naruto tilts his head at that and shrugs as he walks with Rapunzel and Eugene and Cassandra when they then come across the large statue of Rapunzel which has lots of gifts underneath including one that sticks out more than the others. "That's the same kite that was in my dreams." Rapunzel says to them as she goes up to it and sees a scroll attached to it and opens it up and sees that it was a letter from Varian and she begins to read it out loud.

After she was done Rapunzel came to a decision to head towards Old Corona. "Naruto want to come with us?" She asked him making him grin at her. "Sure I love to go." Naruto says to his friend and they all head towards Old Corona while Luke and Lily head back to the lab to stand guard.

Naruto was now in a cart that was being pulled by Max as the horse was pulling them Naruto was deep in thoughts. "Hmm I wonder where my master put the other pieces in the scroll, hopefully if we ever leave Corona I can teach Rapunzel how to use the Sundrop inside her since she has barely tapped into it's full power yet and I can do it here in Corona since that would attract too much attention to us." Naruto thinks to himself as he rubs his face a bit he also knew the other reason was because of Rapunzel's father the King.

He can understand why he was so protective of his daughter but at the same time he also knew that he was keeping things from Rapunzel things that she has a right to know. Naruto then frowns when he realized he hasn't been completely honest with his friend either he knew what the black rocks were and why they were spreading like wildfire so he decided that after they see what Varian wanted them to get he will tell Rapunzel everything.

Naruto was then taken out of his thoughts when he saw that they arrived at Old Corona as his jaw dropped when he saw that there was many black rocks all over the place. Naruto gets out of the cart with his friends as he begins to growl silently and clenches his fists. "Damn you King Frederick! If you haven't taken the entire flower then this wouldn't have happened you just needed a few petals not the entire fucking flower! Now thanks to you everyone's lives in Corona is grave danger!" Naruto thinks to himself feeling very angry as the blue streaks in his hair begins to glow along with his blond hair as he knew why.

He sighs and closes his eyes and makes the glowing stop. He looks at Rapunzel and see them going inside a large cluster of black rocks as she seemed to be struggling making Naruto sigh a bit. "Perhaps I should start teaching her how to control the sundrop inside her sooner than expected especially since if Zhan Tiri ever gets free it would be a good idea to have Rapunzel prepared for that upcoming battle against that demon even my master had to quickly prepare himself when he was battle with the sorcerer and yet despite everything Zhan Tiri proved to be too powerful to be killed by him so he simply had to banish them to the lost realm but that doesn't mean Zhan Tiri can't be destroyed it would take a lot of power to just destroy that evil sorcerer for good I just hope when fight against her it will be the last time." Naruto thinks to himself he then noticed someone moving around making him frown for a moment.

He then heads inside following his friends as they come across Varian's home and go down his lab while Naruto was keeping his guard up. He didn't know who he saw but he felt that the King most likely sent some people after them to make sure Rapunzel doesn't get what Varian wants her to get. Naruto also felt on edge when he noticed the massive research that Varian put in on the Sundrop it seemed off he didn't know why but he felt that there is a reason why Varian is researching the Sundrop and it's not for a good reason.

But for right now Naruto kept this to himself he then sees that Rapunzel found what they came looking for and they were all about to leave when Naruto noticed the blanket that was covering something up in the middle of the room. He raises an eyebrow and walks up to it and lifts up the blanket making his eyes widen in horror. He saw a man trapped inside some amber how he got there Naruto will never know.

But then he saw Rapunzel walks up to it. "It's Quirin, Varian's father." Rapunzel says with shock and horror on her face as she gains a look of guilt making Naruto raise an eyebrow wondering why she was looking guilty. "This is all my fault." She says shocking Naruto. "What do you mean Blondie?" Eugene asked her making her turn to him. "I touched those black rocks I'm the cause of this." She says to him making Naruto frown at this. He knew there was another reason why Rapunzel was feeling guilty but also knew the reason why the black rocks were spreading like this wasn't because of her but for another reason a reason only Naruto knew.

He looks at Rapunzel and goes up to her and hugs her. "Rapunzel this isn't your fault I actually know what's causing the black rocks to spread like this but I'll tell you when we get back to the castle and I'll answer whatever questions you have questions your father should have answered you but refused to do so since he refuses still to see the cause of his own actions." Naruto tells her making Rapunzel and Eugene and Cassandra confused until the door opens and a man wearing a uniform and a helmet appears before them.

"Hand over the scroll." He orders them making everyone glare at him as Naruto charges at him but ends up being smacked aside causing him to lose consciousness. Hours later Naruto wakes up and sees that it's dawn as he looks around feeling confused he saw that they were outside as they were next to some kind of rubble as he sees the King's guards before them Naruto looks at Rapunzel wanting to ask her what happened but she lays him back down and smiles at him warmly. "It's okay Naruto just rest we can talk later." She says to her friend as Naruto nods his head and closes his eyes and falls back asleep.


End file.
